Sinners Heaven
by Seth1741
Summary: Two sinners find a piece of HEaven in each others arms. Ed x Roy yaoi


-1Pairs: EdXRoy

Rating: NC-17

Summary and Warning: Boy love graphic sexual encounter between two men. Two sinners finding peace in each other

Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I making any profit from Fullmetal Alchemist aka Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. It is licensed by FUNimation and created by Hiromu Arakawa. If only I were as talented :: Sigh :: Alas I'm not thus Fanfiction.

So beautiful the older of the two men thought to himself. He took a few moments more to admire the young man lying on his bed. Golden hair fanned out on the pillow; whiskey colored eyes hooded in pleasure, but quickly filling with annoyance. The blonde thrust his hips impatiently against the ebony haired god leaning over him.

"Roy what are you doing?" his voice is husky and perfect to Roy's ears.

Running a gloved hand lazily through the golden locks Roy had been admiring moments before he leans close to his lover's ear.

"Just memorizing every perfect part of you sunshine." He murmurs as he nips and suckles his ear playfully before laying a careful trail of kisses down his jaw line finally finding his way to his lover's full pouty lips crushing them with his own and pleading entrance into that beautiful pouting mouth. Lips part in faked reluctance, his lovers display at the pet name he pretends to hate. Electricity passes through Roy and onyx eyes slid close as they're tongues touch exploring each other tentatively at first before devouring each other. Roy finally pulls back, both men gasping for air, to look deep into those golden orbs.

"Edo you make me believe there is a God." he whispers still slightly breathless.

Ed just looks at him, his face filled with question, trying to understand what his partner could possibly be talking about. He receives an amused chuckle from Roy before he gets his answer. 

"If there was no God then how could I possibly have been lucky enough to have an angel like you sent to me?" 

Edward leans up onto his elbows to place a feather light kiss on Roy's lips. Touching his forehead against Roy's and looking deep into those dark fathomless eyes.

"Roy I love you too…" he whispers "But if you don't let me make love to you right now this angel may just fly away"

The last said in mock exasperation as he lets his body fall back onto the bed, a pretty pout playing on his lips. Shaking his head, not even trying to hide his smile or the laughter filling his eyes at his younger lover's antics Roy answers in with over done gallantry.

"As you command my angel." Seeming to go deep into thought on hand goes to his chin a long covered finger tapping his kiss swollen lips absently. "Now where was I again?"

Edwards's eyebrows knot tightly together in frustration.

"Taisa." A hint of warning in his tone.

"Ah yes I remember now!" Roy laughs.

Straddling Ed he starts pulling the black tank top up over taut abs, to a sculptured chest. He tugs a bit then at Ed's shoulders getting the younger man to sit up enough to wrench the shirt over his head and then finally free of both flesh and automail arm. Roy throws the shirt aside with earlier discarded clothes, his uniform coat, Ed's red coat and black jacket, and boots and socks, all lay scattered about the floor. Ed falls back against the bed and watches as Roy's hands begin to unbuttoning of his own white dress shirt. Teasing and slow he slips the shirt off the shirt his hips grinding against Ed. Hearing his lover moan he smirks and pulls his undershirt over his head. He knows he looks good, even at 32 he has the body of an 18 year old right out of basics. Edward lifts his automail hand and runs if over a smooth pale chest and abs, loving the way Roy's supple muscles tighten and ripple under the cool touch of his metal limb. Roy's leans his head back eyes closed and lets the sensation just pass over and through him. Ed is careful not to press to hard on Roy's flesh having leaned before how easily such milky skin can bruise, he runs cool metal over Roy's nipple earning a gasp and moan from the older man, who begins to grind against him again. Knowing that control of the situation is quickly slipping through his fingers Roy places both gloved hands on Ed bare shoulders and drags them down his tanned skin over sensitive nipples and over a solid stomach, knowing the rough spark glove drive his lover crazy. Permitting his hands to continue there wondering over the withering body beneath him Roy leans down kissing an arched neck and down bare shoulders , tongue lapping at sensitive scars until he reaches the scars at Ed's automail port. Edwards moans and thrust against Roy when the sensation of a warm tongue runs along the responsive port. Roy kisses the metal arm once more before finding his way back to his lover's mouth for another fervor kiss. Ed can taste the metal in his lovers kiss as there tongues intertwine. Pulling back breathless from the kiss Roy moves a hand to his mouth, his other supporting his weight over Ed, carefully taking the spark glove between his teeth and pulling it off then the next glove, trying to focus as Ed's hands massage his slender hips thrusting against him suggestively. Suddenly Ed pushes Roy over onto the bed pinning him and climbing between his legs.

There had been a time when Roy had made fun of Ed's height and Edward would not have been able to force Roy over, but that time had since past. Ed, now 20, was, slightly taller then Roy though both men were cat like in there lithe builds. Roy had quickly learned when they had become lovers, after Ed's return from missing for 4 years beyond the gate, that Edward was not an inexperienced clumsy boy but a talented lover. A talent that easily fulfilled Roy's need to lose control in bed as he never could in day to day life.

Ed's hands at his buckle quickly snapped Roy out of his reverie as he was swiftly freed from the constraints of his pants and boxers thrown to joined the other clothes on the floor. Ed had since freed himself of his own remaining clothing. Roy's back arched as a skillful hand grasps his already hardened member. Ed's other hand twined into raven locks pulling Roy's head back so he could have access to Roy's sensitive neck. Mouth suckling and nipping at his neck, head held firmly in place by his automail hand as his flesh hand stroking his lover coaching out those wonderful moans and purrs of pleasure that drive him wild.

"Oh god…" Roy cried out with a moan.

"Edward…" Roy fought the urge to beg. But he knew begging was what Edward wanted before he would put his hot mouth where Roy wanted it.

Roy dug nails into Ed's shoulders pleading with his body for Ed to take him into his mouth, but Ed wanted him to say it so he continued to stroke just fast enough to keep the older mans attention but slow enough to keep him wanting more.

"Roy come on why are you always so reluctant to let go you know your safe with me. Let go of the mask and the pride and tell me what you want" Roy could barely make out Ed's husky words through his pleasure induced haze as he tried to thrust harder into Ed's hand only to have Ed let go of him until he was still again. Swallowing hard Roy looked up at his lover eyes pleading.

"Please Ed… use your mouth make it feel good" He said a blush creeping into his cheeks.

Edward pressed his lips to Roy's forehead in a gentle kiss.

"See Roy that wasn't so hard was it?"

A nod from Roy as Ed slid down his body brought a wicked grin to the younger mans lip's He loved having this power over the man that had controlled his youth. Breathing in Roy's scent as he continued to stroke the man, automail hand holding the mans hips in check. Edward let his long hair fall over Roy's stomach and thighs before lapping at the sensitive head along with his hands slow strokes. Fingers twined in his golden tresses. Roy fought the urge to thrust into that warm mouth or to simply use his hands to force Ed to take him into his mouth, he would be patient, Ed always made it worth it. And he was not disappointed as those lips parted and slid over the head of his member. Tongue dancing over the sensitive organ sucking and releasing before sliding ever so slowly down the shaft a cool hand lead the way, only to come back up again. Ed slowly built up the pace knowing it would only serve to heighten the experience for Roy. Roy was quickly losing his battle against a need to thrust and place himself deep into Edwards's hot mouth. Finally giving into desire, simply to have Ed pin his hips against the mattress with both hands and tsk at him.

"Now Roy you have to be patient you know that"

Roy threw an arm over his eyes and waited, Ed again made it worth while, deep throating Roy causing the man to arch his back and bite his lip to keep from crying out hands fisting the sheets beneath them. Ed knew he was close and it was time to move on to the next level. Reaching to the side of the bed where he had placed it earlier Edward grabbed a little bottle of oil and snapped it open, pouring some on his flesh hand. Stroking Roy's hardened shaft and keeping him distracted with his mouth Ed carefully wound an hand between them, circling Roy's entrance before slowly sliding a finger in. A gasp escaped Roy's lips as he forced himself to relax and enjoy Edwards's mouth. Ed skillfully brought Roy back to the edge of orgasm and slipped in another finger slowly thrusting in and out along with his mouths movements. Burying fingers deep and deftly scissoring them earning more moans from Roy. Roy arched his back in bliss and thrusting his hips burying himself deep in his lover's mouth; Ed took it all and let his lover use him as he was stretched. A final cry of Ed's name and Roy came into Ed mouth, again Edward graciously a took all Roy could give licking the senstive head clean before lifting himself up fingers still thrusting into Roy. Roy caught Ed's eyes and said the words he knew Ed was waiting for.

"Fuck me" He practically purred as he move his hips along with Ed's fingers thrust.

He almost cried out his sense of loss when the fingers left him only the press of Eds lips on his stopped him as Edwards slid his hard member into Roy burying it deep before stopping and allowing Roy to adjust. Roy eagerly returned Edwards kiss tasting his own seed on Edwards's lips and tongue. The younger wrapped his fingers in his lovers hair his other hand at the mans hips, as the older wrapped legs around the blondes waist shivering as he brushes against an automail leg. Roy runs his fingernails down Ed's spine. Their bodies pressed together Edward could feel the fire of Roy's body, so much like the flame he controlled, against his own cool skin. Moans of pleasure rumbling Ed's chest echoed in the other mans. Roy lifted his hips and pulled Ed against him letting his love know he was ready. Slow thrust grew faster quickly, almost rough in nature, Edward needed more.

"Turn over" 

"What?" was all the reply Roy could get out before Edward pulled out flipped him over and was pulling him back onto his knees. "Ed?!" Roy was slightly concerned Ed could get rough at times.

And it appeared this would be one of those times he decided as Edwards thrust harshly back into him hands pulling him roughly back by his hips. God help him but he loved this though he would never tell Edward. Or so he thought, as his head was jerked back by a harsh pull of his hair.

"Roy tell me you like it, I know you do your so hard again" a cool metal hand grasp Roy's hardened member "tell me how much you love it." It was more a command then request.

No point in denying it, Roy thought to himself, he's already seen me at my weakness and had me completely under his thumb.

"Ed I love it when you fuck me rough" his voice husky and rough, he pushed his hips back against Edward.

The blonde man let go of his lovers hair to grasp his hips, auto mail hand stroking in time with his rough thrust, thrust that only grew more desperate and harsh as the younger man grew closer to climax. Roy felt himself coming closer too, and desperately pushed back against Edward and into his hand. Both men came at the same time Ed crying out Roy's name and falling forward against him. Roy falling breathlessly onto his elbows forehead leaned against the pillow trying to bear his weight and Edwards. Edwards regained composure and slowly slid out of Roy Falling onto the be, pulling Roy down to lie next to him. Stroking ebony bangs out dark eyes clouded with exhaustion .Edwards lay holding Roy letting the man use his flesh arm as a pillow. 

"Love" came the murmur in Roy's ear.

"Hmm…?" Roy questioned

"You're an angel fallen from grace, beautiful and filled with sins you can't forget or let go. And myself, I'm not some guardian angel sent to you from God. We are both just sinners that have found each other on this dark path we walk. I'm glad we've found joy with each other on this sinner's path we walk. I think in each others arms we find a touch of heaven at least for a moment." Came the quiet somber reply. 

Roy looked up into whiskey orbs and a sad smile passed over his lips. To fallen angels, sinners, forgotten by a god they didn't believe in. But amazingly he didn't care because together in this bedroom they had found there own little taste of a twisted heaven and through their love they would find their own salvation. Ed lay his head down Roy's tucked under his chin and an understanding of this passed between the two. Sleep found them both with bittersweet smiles on there lips.


End file.
